Cognitive decline, such as memory loss, confusion, impaired judgment, personality changes, disorientation, and loss of language skills occurs in much of the population as they age, in varying degree. The most common, severe and irreversible form of cognitive decline is Alzheimer's disease, which, at present, is always fatal.
The symptoms of cognitive decline and Alzheimer's disease are thought to stem from the formation of amyloid plaques and neurofibrillary tangles, which are thought to contribute to the degradation of the neurons (nerve cells) in the brain and the subsequent onset of symptoms. Amyloid is a general term for protein fragments that the body produces normally. Beta-amyloid is a fragment of a protein that is snipped from another protein called amyloid precursor protein (APP). In a healthy brain, beta-amyloid protein fragments are broken down and eliminated. In individuals with Alzheimer's disease and other forms of cognitive decline, the fragments accumulate to form hard, insoluble plaques. Neurofibrillary tangles are insoluble twisted fibers that are found inside of the brain's cells. The protein contained in neurofibrillary tangles. i.e., the tau protein, forms a microtubule, which helps transport nutrients and other important substances from one part of the nerve cell to another. In Alzheimer's disease the tau protein is abnormal and the microtubule structures collapse.
Recent studies have shown that DHA can improve memory function. The memory Improvement seen with Docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) Study (MIDAS) published in Alzheimer's & Dementia: The Journal of the Alzheimer's Association showed that algal DHA improved memory function in healthy aging adults, providing a benefit roughly equivalent to having the learning and memory skills of someone three years younger. MIDAS was a large, randomized and placebo-controlled study demonstrating the benefits of DNA in maintaining and improving brain health in older adults. The goal of MIDAS was to evaluate the effects of algal DHA on cognitive outcomes in healthy elderly people with a mild memory complaint. The study funded by Martek Biosciences. MIDAS found that healthy people with memory complaints who took 900 mg algals DHA capsules for six months had almost double the reduction in errors on test that measure learning and memory performance versus those who took a placebo, a benefit roughly equivalent to having the learning and memory skills of someone three years younger. The DHA was well-tolerated and subjects taking the DHA also experienced a lower heart rate, providing a significant Cardiovascular benefit. The study population included 484 people 55 and older at 19 U.S. sites who were considered to have age-related cognitive decline. Age-related cognitive decline is defined as decline in cognitive functioning consequent to the aging process that is within normal limits given a person's age. For example, individuals may report problems remembering names or appointments or may experience difficulty solving complex problems. MIDAS study participants consumed an oral dose of 900 mgs per day of algal DHA or a placebo (corn/soy) over the course of six months. The primary endpoint was a cognitive test of memory and learning called the CANTAB Paired Associate Learning (PAL). CANTAB PAL is an assessment of visual memory and new learning, and is a useful tool for assessing patients with age-related memory loss.